Mixture of the Unknown
by Amanderzz
Summary: Jane. A highly recognized member of the Volturi.Some call her a witch, many fear her. Finally this lost soul, finds peace with her tortured soul with her soulmate. May be lemon in future chapters. I don't own Twilight, only own the characters I made.
1. Fateful Encounter?

Chapter 1: -**Fateful Encounter?**

_**I don't own characters from the Twilight Saga~**_

"_Jane_, _we will be travelling. Prepare to leave within 30 minutes." _Aro commanded _"Alec as well." ____________________________________________________________________________

As Alec and Jane finished off the last of the newborns, Alec ended up with more kills than Jane, to her dismay.

"349 kills in total." Alec spoke softly; his eyes focused on the last of the burning embers of the fire. "It appears that none of them escaped."

"_Interesting…Have you found out who had brought them into this world?"_

"We have indeed found who did this. It is a vampire named Valer. He unfortunately escaped within the confusion, and chaos." It was Jane who spoke this time.

"_I see… You have done well. We shall leave in 5 days; you may do what you wish."_

* * *

"I'll be back shortly…" Jane said, her light voice sang, as she looked toward the distance," I'm taking a walk."

Aro waved his hand slightly in the air, while Alec paid no attention to her.

Jane, the petit yet extremely intense when it came to power. Jane the cold, sadistic, witch. One look from her blood red eyes would indeed stop anyone in their tracks. She was vicious- this beauty. Yet somehow kept her innocence when meeting strangers. She walked gracefully like a butterfly.

She sensed something, a shift in the air. It was a new scent—her mind automatically searched for the source. Her fangs pulled back—a little bit, just from instinct. It was a scent that she never smelt before, it was a unique scent. Completely intoxicating, she had been around so many humans, yet none of them had been so, appealing as this specific scent. It was a mix of cherry, and also was present, was the perspiration and manliness in the scent. It smelled mouth-watering. He was lucky that she had already fed, or her hunger would have lashed out of control.

There, the source of her hunger, sitting on top of an over viewing cliff. He was watching her with vigilant eyes. He was about 16 or 17, but his eyes—they were somewhat full of innocence, and a mixture of sadness, pain and regret. His eyes told much more than he could ever imagine. His hair was wild, eyes green with random splatters of red and blue. His eyes surprised her the most.

He grinned. That caught her by surprised; humans did not smile when in her presence. It was obvious this particular human had her undivided attention.


	2. Angelic

Chapter 2:- **Angelic **

_**I don't own characters form the Twilight Saga~**_

There, the source of her hunger, sitting on top of an over viewing cliff. He was watching her with vigilant eyes. He was about 16 or 17, but his eyes—they were somewhat full of innocence, and a mixture of sadness, pain and regret. His eyes told much more than he could ever imagine. His hair was wild, eyes green with random splatters of red and blue. His eyes surprised her the most.

He grinned. That caught her by surprised; humans did not smile when in her presence. It was obvious this particular human had her undivided attention.

* * *

**After working in the fields, and helping the tavern owner, he felt that tonight was a good night to go stargazing. As he approached the designated spot, a gust of wind ran through the air, his honey blond hair flowed freely in the air. **

**That is when he heard a small scuffling—most likely an animal turning in for the night. That's when he noticed her—she made no sound. She twirled around, bathed by the rays of moonlight, her arms outstretched, and her light dress flowing from the breeze she created.**

**He stared at her—completely confused. Ever since he was six, he never saw anyone her, let alone a girl. She was completely captivating-she looked like an angel or maybe even more—she was perfect. He watched her in silence—not wanting to interrupt her enjoyment.**

**She stopped and looked at him.**

* * *

"Evening, Ms." His voice suited him, she thought.

He grinned even more when she didn't answer, and titled his head. "Wonderful evening, no?"

Jane looked around and then looked at him a bit more harshly then she'd intended. 'Who are you?'

"Ladies first." He teased.

She took a step closer, that's when he got a clearer look at her. She was pale—not because of the moonlight. The look in her eyes was intense. At first, she appeared to be the same age he was, he thanked the stars for his luck to run into a lovely young lady. Now there was a dread in his guts, the left him to be afraid. Just too afraid to move.

Just as he was about to come down, an invisible force of some sort plowed him down. It was like a human hand just slammed him above his heart. It left a mark, and it looked bruised, but it was much more serious than that.

From where he was, it looked like a human, but it had pale skin like her—the young woman. Another appeared next to him. The one who attacked him, produced a snarl, and hissed at him. He had dark brown hair, red eyes, pale skin, and he looked almost angelic, if it wasn't for his hissing and snarling.

The other one had almost translucent skin, long jet-black hair, and his eyes had a milky red color. He laws the eldest one from the three.

"Alec!" She snarled. The one called Alec looked like he wanted to eat me. Alec looked like he was going to pounce on me. "Enough Alec." The elder one spoke. At that moment, Alec backed off.

That's when he noticed that she made contact with the elder one.

"I understand your curiosities for companionship, but with a human? I'm afraid I don't understand that."

"There is something about him, Aro."

'Yes, I saw that part too, which is the part that interests me as well. I'd be curious myself to see how this turns out.'

**Protagonist POV**

She walked to toward me slowly. The intense look still in her eyes. I felt so weak and vulnerable. She crouched down, I could feel her cold breath on my face, I was sure that she could feel my fear.

Well, Alec certainly did, he laughed, no, it was more of a cackle. She glared at him, causing him to be silent.

"We have decided…" Aro began, "that you'll be coming with us."

This felt like a couple of hours, but in fact was about 10 minutes. I opened my mouth to protest, but she and Aro picked me up by one arm and pulled me to my feet.

"W—wait!! Noooooooo!!!" I managed to scream, but it was useless. And too late. She had already picked me up, I wasn't sure how but her strength frightened me even more.

And we left.

* * *

I feel bad for our protagonist :(

Good luck with Jane –wink wink-

Jk not that type of "wink wink"

Bye~


	3. Awaken

Chapter 3: **Awaken**

* * *

"_Brother, wake up!_

Stella? What are you doing here?

"_I'm trying to wake you up silly!"_

I can see that…

"_Brother…Something evil and un-natural is coming this way! You're in danger!"_

_No Stella…_

"_Be careful bother, I bid you farewell…"_

Don't leave me!!

"_I'll always be here…"_

Stella…

* * *

I reached out, into where my younger sister was…

Empty…

* * *

I heard heels clicking in the hallways…I guessed that it was that girl— I wonder where she is.

I smelled food down the hall.

My stomach rumbled.

It was then, the scent radiating from _Her_ body, took over me. I felt so intoxicated, just by her smell. I looked up.

_Her._

What she held in her hand appeared to be rice, eggs, chicken and a glass of water. She opened the door to your "room", and placed it in front of me. It smelled absolutely mouth-watering, I restrained myself from the urge to jump and take the plate away from her.

Instead, I took the glass of water, looked at it suspiciously and drank slowly. The water felt good in my throat. Cool, and comfortable, as it passed through my chest.

I took the plate of food, and played with the fork, before finally eating. I tasted better than I thought. She stood there watching with her blood red eyes.

As I put the plate down, she crouched down on level with me. I didn't move. I could feel her cold breath growing near my neck. As she drew nearer, I tensed up.

She put her hand on my neck, preparing to strike. Struck with desperation, I pulled her face up and kissed her.

She was just as shocked as I was, her eyes wide open.

* * *

Jane's POV

I can't explain the emotions that were running through me. All I know is that I want to be with him.

I pressed my body closer to him, moaning passionately. Never had I felt this type of warmth, it felt wonderful.

I pulled his head closer to my face, and was careful not to be too rough.

And we ended the kiss.


	4. Perfect

Chapter 4:** Perfect**

* * *

The next day..

Jane's POV

"You never told be your name." I asked innocently. With a mesmerizing smile, I hoped to have charmed him.

"It's… Jake." He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes were darker. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze, looking down.

Must be the room, he hasn't had any fresh air for a while. Maybe I should take this chance and take him outside, the sun is shining brighter than ever.

"Jake, let's go outside!"

Jake's POV

My eyes widened is complete disbelief, I thought vampires couldn't go out into the sun…

"If you'd like." I answered dully.

"Come let's go then! It's beautiful outside!" She took my hand as we headed for the door dashing, she seemed cheerful…

End of POV

They headed out into the field, laughing and smiling. The scent of vanilla rode the winds, making the field smell mouthwatering. It was then, that the sun rose to it's highest peak..

Jake's POV

The sun's ray intensified over the few seconds, and it was then I saw her true beauty. Her skin began to glow, like sparkling diamonds, her eyes were now a crimson red, and to intensify her beauty, she wore a ribbon, tied to her hair, a sea blue, it made her look like an angel from above.

I was caught off guard. I stumbled a bit, and began to stare. My eyes trailed from her beautiful face, to her body, and atlas to her feet. She was so perfect.

_Perfect…_I exhaled. As soon as that word left my lips, she turned around, and then a strong breeze blew, her hair flowing along the wind's strides, her lips twisted into a teasing smile. She walk towards me, every stride she took, was like a choreographed step, it was as if she was gliding. Absentmindedly, I took her hands into mines, and looked into her crimson red eyes. Taking a lock of her hair, I pushed it behind her ear. "You look beautiful." I managed to breathe. She giggled, and smiled. She put her lips onto my neck and inhaled, before playfully biting me. I dug my face into her hair, it smelled like strawberries. It was then she lost control.

Her fangs probed for my vein instinctively, and once she found it— she struck like a snake, quick and graceful.

Jane's POV

_What was happening to me? The urge, to bite—no I can't, I mustn't. He's the only thing that makes my life worth living.._

But I could already feel the blood trickling into my mouth before I could stop. He fell down onto one knee, and groaned painfully. It was too late, I was going to destroy the one I love. The one that brought me light, my heaven. _NO. I…Must stop. Nghh.._

Forcefully, as it seemed almost impossible, I pulled myself away from him. And took deep, steady breaths. "J-Jake..I'm sorry." And I ran away.

The last image I saw of him was his arm outstretched in an attempt to catch me.

_I'm so sorry._


	5. Hunger

Chapter 5: Hunger

Jake is the narrator for most of the chapter.

We found her in the woods. Alec brought her to our camp; in his arms he held a body. That was all I saw as I stared at him in bewilderment, a _body_. She looked dead, her arms we dangling, and her head had fallen back. I looked closely to see the familiar robe of the Volturi, her blonde hair loose, and blood stained. I felt weak, vertigo began to take over my body, as I tried steadying myself, Alec put her down gently onto a blanket.

"Will s—she be _ok_?" I asked, my voice rising and dropping several octaves as I fought to control it.

Alec looked at me steadily. "I—I don't even know.. She.." He breathed out. "I think she'll be ok, if she ever wakes, stay away. Her bloodlust will make her attack anything that has blood pumping through it's body. If she tries to attack you, open packets of blood, it should be able to satisfy her bloodlust."

"I understand." I replied dully. "Will you be ok here by yourself? We're going to go hunt."

"I'll be fine." I replied quickly, noting that his eyes had begun to grown to a faded black.

The last of the vampires left, I sat next to Jane. Her features were pale, she looked as if she was sleeping, I only wished it wasn't so. I took her hand and held it close, it was icy cold to the touch, I wrapped my hand over hers, desperately trying to warm her hands. I sat there, motionless for what appeared to be an eternity.

I heard rustling, Jane was coming to. Her eyes burst open, but they were jet black. I realized that it must be the cause of her lack of feeding. Before I could reach the packets of blood, she flipped me over, and pinned me to the ground. I was struggling to free myself from her strong and tightening grip. "Ngh, no, Jane!" I felt my entire life flash past me, my time with Jane, everything about her. It was too soon.

Her fangs were already in position, as her fangs pierced my skin, I could hear her sigh in pleasure as the blood lust was being relieved, in desperation I struggled once more, and I did not move again, as my body went limp.

Jane's Pov

God, it hurt. My throat burned from the bloodlust. Blood was near, so close. I latched onto the prey like a suckling child. Fire and glass were being forced through my veins and I could do nothing about it.

_Drink_, I heard in my mind, and suddenly I was aware of the sweet scent that filled my senses.

Jane's instincts took over as her arm pulled Jake's neck to her own. Graceful as any predator, she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and sealed her lips over the pulse point. She felt the weight of her own fangs in her mouth, the moment of resistance as they pierced the skin, and then only the rich, warm blood that flowed over her tongue.

When the spell finally broke and Jane stepped back, the hunger and pain were gone, but a duality remained. Though Jane tried to ignore the sensation, it was like turning her back to a conversation.

Before she was painfully aware of what she'd done, she thought to herself, that was the most appealing and sweet blood she'd ever drank before. A delicacy no doubt.

I was aware of the coldness that was seeping through my body. It was like jumping into dark, icy waters of the Antarctic. Blood was slowly being drained from my body, as I realized that I was definitely dying quickly. My breaths became short and shallow, my body slowly becoming very limp. I could do nothing to free myself from her iron grip. I was accepting my ill-fate.

Wiping the last trace of blood from my lips, I turned to look at what I'd drained. Shock ran through my features, it was Jake. I've killed him! I ran towards him, his heartbeat was still there, but very weak and fragile, as it was skipping beats, and becoming slower. I considered my options as I transported his _body_, to the closest hospital.

When I walked in, shocked faces erupted instantly. The receptionist dropped her phone as I walked towards her, tears fell. "He needs help!" I cried as I was fighting for control over my emotions. The receptionist snapped out of her daze and called a nurse to the scene. They took his body to the emergency room, in a flash, as another nurse helped me towards a room to disinfect the wounds, which haven't healed yet.

"Are you alright miss? What happened to you and your brother?" The nurse asked. "Yes, I'm fine..OW."

"Sorry about that ma'am." She replied. "We were in the woods, and we.." I thought of a simple lie to say. "We were attacked by a bear."

"Oh my.. I'm sure your brother will be fine.. But you are done. I would like to check your heartbeat, if that's fine with you."

"No thank you, I feel fine. I'm just worried about my—" My what..? I thought. "My friend."

"I'm not trying to discourage you ma'am, but he's in a serious condition, I pray he'll be fine."

"I hope so too.." I whispered. This is all my fault.. I lost control again.

The nurse led me to the waiting area, when she left, I tried to phone Volterra, but no one was picking up, so I left a brief rundown of today's events. After hanging up, I sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently.


End file.
